Honegusuri
by ltifal
Summary: Traslated roughly as Love Potion. Ck, Leo-san, You are causing problem here... fufufu
1. Prolog

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: I want to claim them but heck they are not mine :x**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Unbetaed and English is not my first or even second language, it is my third language…**

_Horegusuri_

_Prolog_

"Sigh…" The short hair Leo saint was walking down the down town to put his foul mood aside but he was really really bored. Milo was not helping him at all when he invited him to come along with him to the central. The blue hair lad was apologizing as he himself already planned to take his beloved 'wife' to the movie. Sigh… he really hoped to also claim the Amazon's heart for himself. The particular red head Amazon girl who was already steal his heart for quite some time.

Now that Milo and Shaina were official, his need to steal her heart was stronger. Shun and June were also adding fuel to his desire when he spotted them, holding hand in the garden together, chuckling and laughing. He shuddered ugh… the romance! If only Seiya was not there to disturb his attempt… (Remember the valentine and white day?) he grumbled as he kicked the pebble on the floor.

Not to remind him, Persephone which supposed to be Hades's wife and supposed to be with Demeter in the summer was beginning to be quite common in the mansion. He could see her suddenly appear in front of Shun and to make it worst, Hades was also appeared in person. And that kiss! Ugh! The black hair God seemed quite reluctant but the beautiful Goddess was full of love and pouting like a little kid if Hades greeted her without a kiss… the horror…

He shuddered when he remembered what had happened when she was mad and began to use her power turning some of gold saints into a baby… but that would be another story…

"Ouch!" A groan made his mind back into the reality, as he realized in horror that he indeed had kick a pebble into someone thankfully… a leg not a head or any vulnerable part…

"Ah! Gomen-nasai! (Sorry) Are you all right?!" He said as he ran toward the… um that was some weird woman, why would she put a brown hood in the hot summer day?!

"Devlesa! Are you insane, young man?" She frowned lightly, her feature was small and timid, she was quite dirty with brown hood on and sagging a brown bag. Her shirt was long and black, not really good for summer especially and her brown linen pant was dirty and torn a little.

"Um… Gomen, hontou ni gomen-nasai. (sorry, I'm really sorry), I didn't mean to hurt you…" He said rubbing his neck in embarrassment.

"I can curse you for this but… tell me, young man, you seem to have problem."

"Um… yes." He sighed

"Money problem?"

"No." He eying the weird woman a little, he did pondering if he should just walk away or stay.

"Aha! Love problem, young man?"

"How?! How do you?"

"Lucky guess." She said grinning, her black teeth from heavy smoking was visible before she fished something in her simple and dirty bag.

"Um, you seem to be all right so I'll-" He was cut and dragged back before he could walk away

"Oh, no, you don't! Young man! Wait I'll Aha!" She said as she jerked his hand and finally finding something inside her bag with her other hand. She finally took out the small bottle. "I can sell you this lovely haregusuri for little 'love'."

"What?!" He widened his eyes, a junk for a little 'love'?! The horror!

"By Devlesa, young man, I mean money not that kind of love." She grinned mischievously as she released his hand. "My haregusuri is a good one, made from vodka with shaved alder bark, anise, and other two ingredients that you won't want to know." She chuckled.

"…" He paused before he was eying the content. "I don't think-"

"Don't think what?! This baby worth a lot, just 3 drops and voila, she is yours!"

"That's impossible." He shook his head '_beside that sound like a coward would do..._' He thought lightly.

"Ho ho ho, young man, nothing will harm her or maybe him." She winked

"Hi- him!" This weird lady had some yaoi mind in her brain! He knew he should run for his life but that stupid potion was very tempting! "Oh, well, young man if you don't want to…" She trailed as she attempted to put the potion back.

"Wait…" Aiolia stopped her as his background burst in flame. His eyes began to fire as his right hand tightened into a fist and looked at the sky. "I'll take it!" The woman was sweatdropping…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"… Why did I buy some useless thing?" Aiolia cursed under his breath as he placed the tiny bottle into his pocket when he reached the mansion. The words from the weird lady surfaced into his mind. _'Listen young man, if the person didn't have any feeling toward you, it will only last for 1 hour. But if she or… he loved you, well even when the effect gone, she or he will still love you. So no harm done. Remember, you should be the one she or he see when the person opens their eyes.'_

"…" _no harm done…_ He thought before he felt his pocket again.

"Aiolia?"

"Argh!" He nearly jumped back. Well, who wasn't if you suddenly stood face to face with the man closest to God in such close gap "Geez! Shaka! You startled me!"

"You should see where you are going instead…" He shrugged before walking away. Aiolia patted his chest lightly and cursed slightly before he saw his source of affection. Pondering, he finally stormed into the kitchen and took the glass and orange juice from the fridge. He poured it into the glass and dropped 3 drops of potion. He paused… maybe he was a coward after all. He began to think as he put the potion bottle safe inside the pocket.

"Maybe I should throw this thing away…" He spoke to no one but before he was able to take the glass away, a hand came out from nowhere.

"What!"

"Aio, thank for the orange juice, I'm thirsty." The long blue hair saint said as he winked and gulped down the content.

"Wait!" The Leo saint yelled but it was too late as Kanon was down to the floor.

"Kanon!" The other twin shout in worry as he took his brother hand who was lying flat on the floor. "Oi! Are you all right?" A glare "What did you do to my brother?"

"I was… that-" The youngest saint was gapping like a fish, he really didn't know what to say… he would be doom but a groan from the fainting lad saved him.

"Kanon! Thanks Goddess, are you all right?" Saga asked in concern as Milo who was already backed from his date walked into the kitchen with Camus.

"What happened?" He asked as Camus looked down on the twin.

"Dunno, he suddenly down but I think he ok, right, Kanon?" Saga asked as Kanon opened his eyes. What happened next was a hug. "Ka-Kanon?!" the older twin twitched.

"Saga, I always love you." He said as he hugged him tightly and gave him a kiss. Everyone present was freeze …

"EH!!!!!!!!!!" Even Camus was yelling in shock.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: gyahahaha! Review?**

Next Chapter: _Brotherly Love __Or… So It's Seem_

"Grr… what do you do here anyway?" He finally asked as walked toward the older lad.

"I'm hiding from Kanon. He's crazy."


	2. Brotherly Love or… So It’s Seem

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Unbetaed and English is my third language…**

_Brotherly Love or… So It's Seem_

"Mhff!!!!!" if you were expecting a kiss on the cheek, it was wrong, very wrong. Saga never thought his first kiss would be stolen from him by his own brother… Wait, that came out so wrong!!! The older Gemini who was frozen finally reacted as he pushed his brother and cursing.

"Saga?"

"What the –censored–! Why did you do that!" He twitched his eyes, a blush began to spread on his face but his angry vein also began to pop too.

"Oh, honey, I love you, don't you know that?" Kanon continued as he rushed to give him another hug or … kiss.

"Ho– Honey?!" Saga pushed himself back to avoid the incoming hug, he really feared for his life.

"Of course, or you want me to call you dahling?" He winked, coming toward seductively.

"Goddess!" Never in their life did they see, Saga was running for his life in a flash, while Kanon chuckled slightly and began to chase him in his unexpectedly girly bounce steps. A paused…

"Ouch!" Milo yelled as he glared at his companion. "Why did you pinch me?" He said as he smacked Camus' hand lightly.

"… just making sure if I'm not dreaming…" Camus said as matter of fact before he felt the hand on his forehead. "What are you doing?" He twitched.

"Making sure that you are normal, Camus…" The blue hair saint said as he put his hand on his friend forehead and the other hand on his own before he widen his eyes. "Goddess, my temperature is warmer!"

"… Milo, I'm Camus the Aquarius?" He stared blankly before Milo himself grinned sheepishly...

"Oh, yeah…" He rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"Ouch!" A groan made both of them looked back to the Leo Saint.

"What are you doing?" They said almost in unison.

"Making sure if I'm not dreaming!" Aiolia said as he pinched himself again after seeing what occurred in front of him. He definitely knew what happen with the Gemini but the other duo stand up comedy? Maybe the potion also affected Milo and Camus; both of them were definitely having a brain meltdown…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Dahling? Where are you?" The youngest Gemini bounced around the garden as he picked several red roses on his way. Goodness, Kanon was really really out of character! As the blue hair saint looking around and occasionally peeped behind the bush, Aphrodite arrived with his bucket of water. The first thing he did was yelling as high pitch as he possible did.

"Gemini Kanon!!!!!!!! You are plugging my rose!!!!!!!" His eyes flared in furious as he stormed toward the older lad. He was ready to punch… wait, forget it he wouldn't want to ruin his newly polish nail. He took his red rose and ready to throw it toward the lad when his singsong words came from Kanon's mouth.

"Oh, Aphro, I'm sorry but I need this for my lovely bun."

"Why you–" A paused. "What?!" He stopped; even his rose was loosen from his hand and slowly dropped to the ground in slow motion… "Lovely bun?"

"Yes, my honey is no where to be found but with this lovely rose, I might able to lure him out." He said as he inhaled the flowers.

"Oh…" He paused before he tried to sink in the words. "Ok… you may go…" The Pisces saint as he gestured him to go on.

"Thank you, Aphro dear." The older man said as he flew, I mean walked away, leaving Aphrodite alone. The fish sign bearer finally sank in all the words inside his mind before he blinked.

"Wait! A he?!" Never in life did we see Aphrodite's face full of horror…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Deathmask was whistling lightly toward the store room, he needed more potato for his gnocchi. The Cancer Saint surprisingly loved cooking very much that he was in charge of making dinner today. He finally reached the white little food storeroom behind the huge mansion and opened the door. His whistling slowly died as what greeted him inside the room was Saga who done un-Saga-like.

"What the –censored– are you doing in there?" He twitched as he crossed his arms.

"Shh, shut up and close the door."

"Sure, after you give back that potato sack." He said in annoyed.

"Shut up and close the damn door." The older saint glared, Deathmask definitely not the person who obeyed other people reluctantly. "Or I stick that photo of yours accidentally fall and kissed Misty on the fridge." He threatened and it was actually working as the crap sign cloth wearer's face pale and closed the door. _Darn Milo, Shun and their stupid camera! _Deathmask cursed inside.

"Grr… what do you do here anyway?" He finally asked as walked toward the older lad.

"I'm hiding from Kanon. He's crazy."

"By hugging a sack of potato?" he rolled his eyes. "And I should correct you, Kanon always crazy, well at least not as crazy as I am but he indeed crazy." He stated proudly.

"No, not that crazy! He is out of his mind. He he… he called me honey!"

"Ok, you are definitely not as sweet as honey but that was quite normal." Deathmask said not really impressed.

"Then he called me dahling and hugged me and…" he trailed as he shuddered in fear.

"Dahling?" Now that was quite impressive, he raised his eyes brown. Before anyone could say anything, the door was opened.

"Ah! There you are dahling." Kanon walked inside with his red roses. "You are so handsome even with that bag of potatoes." He continued as Deathmask's jaws dropped to the ground. _Did he just say something like that to Saga?!_

"Kanon, I swear if you walk one more step, I'll–" He was cut as Kanon used his light speed to embrace the older lad with one hand while the other placed the roses slowly closed to his brother's chest.

"Swear what, dahling?" he moved closer and stared at his blue eyes. This scene of course made Deathmask even froze as his jaw dropped even further. Metal image began to consume his brain…

"I I, Another dimension!!!!!!!!" There came a dimension as he pushed his brother away, which quickly sucked Kanon and unlucky Deathmask. After the dimension disappeared, what left was the slow motion falling roses and Saga who was weakly dropped the bag to the ground and wiped his cold sweat… "Sa – Save…" On the other side, Deathmask's curse could be heard as he was appearing with Kanon outside the mansion's gate and unfortunately dropped down from quite a height. Fortunately for them, Mu was there as landing pad… poor Mu… he was squashed like a bug.

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: **_**grin evilly**_**. Care to review?**

Next chapter: Shaka in love

"… Shaka… What are you doing?"

"My darling is so beautiful, isn't she?"

"But… Shaka…" Shion really loss his ability to speak…


	3. Shaka in Love

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Apologized for error, English is my third language…**

_Shaka in love_

"Uh… Sorry guys but I have to go." Said the Leo Saint as he ran out from the kitchen, both best friends was eying the lad as they finally looked at each other.

"…"

"Do you think Aiolia has something to do with what we saw earlier?"

"Indeed."

"Oh, ok…" Milo shrugged and walked toward the refrigerator and opened its door. "Ice cream, Camus?"

"Don't you want to stop him?" The blue eyes Aquarius saint said unsure as he looked toward the kitchen's door. He was quite amused with the scene but… that was unexpected, not that he disgusted by it. After all, it was only a brush between two lips literally. Nothing more…

"Aiolia? Nah, he won't cause any harm I believe, strawberry, Camus?" The older lad said as he searched other flavor. But Milo could be wrong, very wrong…

"… Grape."

Meanwhile…Aiolia ran toward his room, he quickly closed the door as he tried to catch his breath. His hand finally slipped into his pocket and quickly took the little bottle out.

"My gosh! This potion really work!" He exclaimed as he peered into the content. It should be enough for three or four attempts… but should he do that? He was really fell like a coward if he did it but that was very very tempting… he pondered for a while before he shook his head. "No! I will do this, but I'm very sorry. Forgive me, my Goddess for having such a saint as coward as I am." He whispered in his prayer as he poured the water from his water jug to the glass and dropped the potion inside. Carelessly he put the small bottle on his reading table; after all it was his room and stormed outside to find the red head girl. Naughty Aiolia…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Oi, Aries, are you all right?" He asked, not that he really concern about the young gold saint. Mu was squashed comically as thin as paper with his eyes turning around and around liked a spiral. Deathmask poked him again with his foot before he realized Kanon stood up with a childish giggle.

"Oh, Saga is so shy, I love it!" he spoke as he turned into a fangirl mode. Both hand become a fist and he put it in front of his chest, he even wiggled his body a little and several tiny red hearts flew up around him. Deathmask's jaw was dropped down as he turned his head to his side in four robotic moves. A huge sweat dropped down from his forehead before he nervously said "Ha…ha…"

Kanon was definitely crazy…

On the same time…Saga finally came out from his hiding place and walked quickly toward his room. He locked the door and quickly packed his gold cloth and several cloths into his blue green backpack. As soon as he could, he ran toward Athena's work room. Opened the door quickly, he found the young lady inside with Aiolos.

"Saga?" his friend paused from his report as he stared at the lad. "Do you want to go somewhere?"

"Yes, I need to go back to Athens, as quickly as possible!" The older lad caught his breath.

"An emergency?" The purple hair Goddess asked as she gazed at him in concern, she never saw Saga with this condition.

"Kanon is crazy! I need to go as far as I can from him!"

"What?!" before the archer could ask anything, someone suddenly appeared.

"Oh, here you are, dahling!"

"ARGH!!!!"

"Dahling?" Saori and Aiolos were baffled as Kanon hugged Saga again…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Aiolia looked around the garden and cursed lightly, _where did she go?_ When something was searched, it would usually nowhere to be found, he grumbled before he bumped to someone.

"Aiolia, you should look at where you are going." Syura said as he glared at him.

"Oh, sorry, I was looking for someone."

"…" He stared at the glass. "What are you doing carrying a glass of water to a garden?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If that so? May I have it then?" The black hair saint asked suddenly.

"What?! No!" Aiolia definitely didn't want something like Kanon's happened again.

"Why not? It's only water, isn't it?"

"But..." The Leo saint trailed, he didn't really know how to explain this before he sighed and tremblingly offered the glass.

"… you are so weird today, Aio…" Syura said before he noticed the other lad was gone missing. "Maybe I should test this out first." He said to no one as he sniffed at the glass and peered at it. Nothing wrong with the water indeed… Hem… maybe he should, aha! He was grinning a little when he spotted Shaka under his favorite meditation spot.

"Shaka."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Minute later…

Camus was still licking his grape's ice lolly when he spotted the Excalibur user running toward the mansion and frantically searching for something or someone.

"Camus, do you see where's that darn lion?"

"… No." he said uninterested before he paused after remembering the kitchen event. "Did he do something?"

"That darn kid want to poison me, Shaka was down when he drank his water." Syura said quite furiously. Everyone knew that the black hair lad was quite protective about Shaka, sure he made the blond saint tested the water but he thought nothing would harm him! After all it was Aiolia we were talking about! Putting one to one, Camus made quite a genius conclusion as he stared at him questionably.

"He want to poison you yet, it was Shaka who down?"

"Oh, er… I thought nothing will harm him so I give that thing to Shaka…" he said laughing nervously. The ice master almost glared at him, Shaka after all was in the same generation as him, the six of them, believe it or not were quite close.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

The oldest duo of gold saints were finally back from their friendly vacation in China and walked toward the mansion, chatting and laughing before a strange vision in front of them came into sight. A paused

"… Shaka… What are you doing?"

"My darling is so beautiful, isn't she?"

"But… Shaka…" Shion really loss his ability to speak…

"… Shaka, I know you always love your sakura tree but you are going too far." Dohko spoke flatly as he looked at the youngest lad hugging, caressing and placing his head onto the branch of sakura tree…

"My darling says she needs water." Shaka smiled happily as he ran toward the garden's tap. The former Aries saint and Libra saint were looking at each other in confused.

"Shaka understand plant language?" Dohko widen his eyes while Shion groaned, he definitely not on the same page…

"Dohko! I think Shaka is having metal breakdown…"

_To be continue_

**Authoress note: now that was some image huh? Anyone has metal breakdown? XD**

Next Chapter: Target Locked! Aiolia!

"I thought you didn't like sweet." She said as she put the other half into her mouth.

"No, but I like the sweetness lingering on your lips." He grinned mischievously.


	4. Target Locked! Aiolia!

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Apologized for error, English is my third language…**

_Target Locked! Aiolia!_

Aiolia was again back to his room. "Darn…" he definitely didn't want to imagine what reaction Syura would be if he was falling in love with someone. He shuddered as he thought flew to Kanon's. Poor Saga but, it was Kanon fault not him! He reassured himself as he took yet another glass and poured the water. He gulped the water before he took a pack of biscuit from his drawer. Wait biscuit? That's it! If someone wanted it, he could give it away and took one especially for Marin; he grinned lightly as he took Marin's most favorite biscuit and took the potion, pouring three drops into the chosen biscuit before he took off. His bottle was lying open in the table.

"Aiolia?!" Someone shout angrily as soon as he entered the main hall, he looked back only to find Camus and Syura were glaring dagger down on the hallway before they stormed toward him. Of course, the only word crossed his mind was RUN!

Meanwhile inside Athena's workroom… Aiolos and Saori were still staring at the twin as if they were growing another head; their eyes were following the twin who was running in circle.

"Help!!!" Saga yelled frantically as he ran around and around with Kanon in hot pursuit. The younger twin was still chasing with several hearts flying above his head. From another perspective though, if someone just came in, they might met a conclusion: it was Saga who chasing Kanon and not the other way around, even if it was Saga who was yelling for help. Now that was quite stupid eh?

On the same time, outside, Shion and Dohko were trying to prey the suddenly fall in love Shaka from his lovely darling, the sakura tree…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Huff puff…" _Darn, the neighbor duo was really hard to shake off._ He thought as he purposely hiding his cosmos. As the member of gold saint pack, one could quickly know other position or even telepathic if the vibe was synchronized. Thankfully, gold saint still could have some privacy or if they didn't want to be found out for a moment, they could hide or covering the cosmos. The other advance for him was the mansion; its garden was huge and has quite a lot hiding spot. Suddenly the voice reached his ears. Aha! He quickly looked up from to bush and spotted the silver saints gang talking on the bench nearby. He finally coughed quietly before arranged his hair, ugh… maybe he should be carrying mirror like Aphrodite. He cursed lightly before he quickly stood up and patted his trouser.

"Ahem, hello ladies?" he spoke as he walked toward the group; the girls paused from their chat as Marin gave him a little smile. Gasp! An Angel!

"Hello, Oli-kun." Oh, that singsong gentle voice, he looked at her dreamily.

"Aio?"

"Aiolia!"

"Huh?!" He hadn't realized that he was staring at the girl for quite some time. "I uh, hello." The man said as he flushed, Marin being quite um dense, was looking at him curiously before stood up and looked at him closely, which made Aiolia redder.

"Are you sick? You look red." She asked as Shaina snickered and June giggled.

"No, no, nothing." He said frantically waving his hands, the biscuit finally being spotted on his hand.

"Oh, that's my favorite."

"Ah? Really? I was uh I was thinking of eating this beside the pound." He lied

"Aiolia, the pound is that way." The green hair said as she pointed to other direction.

"Oh." He blush bright red as he took the chosen cookie. "Er… wants some?"

"Sure!" She gratefully took the cookie, never suspected anything and began to nimble it slightly; Aiolia took a glance as he offered the cookies to other girl.

"Thanks." Shaina took the treat and put it into her mouth. A touch from her back made the green hair girl looked back only to find the Scorpio saint.

"Yo!" He grinned before closing in and gritting the other end of the cookie. He slowly broke it before munching while Shaina rolled her eyes at his antic. "Not bad."

"I thought you didn't like sweet." She said as she put in the other half into her mouth.

"No, but I like the sweetness lingering on your lips." He grinned mischievously, as he moved in to capture her lips. Aiolia looked at them in jealousy indeed as June blushed.

"I go find Shun." She said as she walked away. The Leo saint was still twitching his eyes before something tapped his back. Happily, he turned around to face Marin, only to find the glaring duo.

"A – I – O – LI – A!" Syura glared at him murderously as Camus took the biscuit from his hand. The turquoise hair saint looked at it as if checking if there was any trail of something… while Syura grabbed his collar. "What exactly that you giving me back then?"

"Uh oh."

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Saori-san!" Seiya and Shiryu came to the working room in hurry only to find Saga chasing Kanon. "What's going on?" The youngest lad asked with a sweatdrop on his forehead.

"Um… Kanon is falling in love with Saga." Aiolos said uncertainly.

"What?" Shiryu blinked "But… is that Saga chasing Kanon?"

"Um, no…" She said as Kanon finally realized that Saga was closed to his tail, yelling for help. The younger brother stopped abruptly as he opened his arms. Of course, Saga bumped into him immediately.

"Saga, dear." He hugged quickly as the other yelped.

"ARGH!!!!!!!!! THAT'S IT!" Saga finally had enough as he pushed him onto the floor. "Kanon! Stop this nonsense!"

"But!"

"I don't care, just stop this nonsense!" his eyes seemed turn into a bit red but it quickly disappeared when he saw the younger brother began to cry. "What the –censored–?"

"Saga doesn't love me?" He asked with the teary puppy eyes, he even pulled the miraculously appear handkerchief that he gritted with his teeth.

"No, I… what I mean..." He hadn't finished the sentences before slammed with a bear hug as Saga landed flat on his bottom.

"You do love me!" Kanon hugged his waist and placed his head onto his torso before Saga able to murmur in annoyed. "As a brother…" In the meantime Shiryu was down to the ground in shock while Seiya became a stone and began to crack in the middle. Bless their young and innocent soul… meanwhile Aiolos didn't know if he should be amused or disgusted with the scene. Saori was actually amused but she really needed to know what was wrong with Kanon before a door opened for the third time.

"Saori-san, I saw um Shaka in the garden and hugging the sakura tree while Dohko and Shion-san tried to pry him down." Hyoga said as he took on the scene in front of him. "What's happen here?" The cygnus saint asked as he spotted the dragon and pegasus saint out cold while Kanon lacked onto Saga.

"What? Shaka?"

"Um, yes…" He trailed as she quickly ran outside with the trail of cloud, leaving the hugging twin with Aiolos and Hyoga.

"Um… did I miss something?"

"No…" Saga glared.

"You should be glad you are not here, kiddo." Aiolos sighed before he heard Kanon said in his singsong voice.

"Honey." He rubbed his hair onto his brother's stomach while Saga sighed. In his mind, he suddenly remembered who was responsible and he darkly murmured. "AIOLIA!!!"

**Authoress note: this fic become crazier each chapter and I am still enjoying it XD**

Next Chapter: Marin in Pursuit

"Darling!" Marin was quickly chasing as the person ran away in terror.

"Marin! Wait!!!" The older lad yelled feeling dejected.


	5. Marin in Pursuit

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen and shoujou ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Apologized for error, English is my third language…**

_Marin in Pursuit_

So! What did you give me earlier?" Shura glared dagger when they heard Shaina talked to Marin.

"Marin, are you all right?" She asked as Marin shook her dizzy head, all head looked at the girls' direction as Aiolia struggled to free from Shura.

"Nothing, I think I got a migraine…" The eagle saint responded when finally her eyes darted toward Shaina. The green hair saint looked at her eyes in confused, she was not sure what happen but she did see something that was not right on her friend eyes.

"Wait, Marin, Don't!" Aiolia almost wailed, '_why didn't she fall down first?_' crossed his mind when he saw the orange hair saint smiled lustily toward the other girl. Uh-Oh!!!!!!!

"Shaina dear, I never thought you are so beautiful."

"What?" the younger silver saint looked at her in confused when she touched her cheek and moved forward, Milo was gawking while Camus twitched, Aiolia was turning into stone as Shura dropped his hands. Shaina could only squeaked in surprise as she moved backward and felt flat on her butt. Marin was grinning slyly as she dropped slowly to her knee and positioned her body to on top of Shaina's.

"So why don't we play a little?" She said smirking evilly as she closed the distance, before she could actually touched her lips for the second time, a hand locked her waist and pulled her up.

"Marin! What are you doing?" It was Camus; he definitely had overcome the shock faster than the other three. He peeked to Aiolia who was cracking and Shura was still freezing, while his best friend was … grinning?!

"Let go of me, Camus." She murmured dangerously while Camus struggled to keep her up. Shaina realizing she was finally free and standing up quickly as she dodged behind Milo.

"Why didn't you help me?!" She hissed when she found his lips moving up toward a grin.

"It was actually quite hot." He said slyly as she glared and stepped on his foot hard. "OUCH!!!!!!! I'm kidding, onna (woman)!" He yelled.

"Camus… put me down or I'll do something that makes you regret it."

"Like what." The ice master said in his neutral tone, but Milo caught a challenging tone on his voice.

"Like this!" She quickly kicked the place where-male-will-definitely-yell-in-pain, Shura who recovered, wince in pain as he saw the move; Milo was placing both hands on his cheek in horror.

".Ouch…" Shaina trailed when Camus kneed down and hold his crock protectively.

"Sweet heart!" The eagle said with hearts visible surrounding her feature, Shaina could only think of 1 word… RUN! "Sweet heart!" Marin was quickly chasing as the person ran away in terror.

"Marin! Wait!!!" The older lad yelled feeling dejected. He finally recovered from his stony state but when he sank in the reality, he was crying anime style.

"Marin! You are chasing my girlfriend!!!!!" Wait! That came out very wrong! Milo decision was split into two, should he rescue his girl or… check Camus…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Shaka? Get down here now!"

"No!"

"Really, Shaka! Something wrong with you and come down here before I cut that tree." As soon as Dohko finished his word, a strong cosmos came toward him and made him flew backward.

"Dohko!"

"Ouch…" The brown hair Libra was down with a loud thud.

"Shaka! That was going too far!" Shion glared uncharacteristically losing his temper so fast.

"He wants to kill my darling? Not so fast!" The youngest saint said glaring fiercely. There would be 100 years war soon but thankfully Shun came to scene.

"What happen?" He looked in confused toward the golden hair lad on the tree branch back to the former pope.

"He shot cosmos toward Dohko!" He murmured dangerously, somehow he sounded like a little kid complaining to his father… his best friend though was rubbing his dizzy head slightly.

"He was threatening to kill my darling!" Shaka said hugging his precious 'honey' protectively.

"Dar-darling?!" The Andromeda stuttered when he heard a laugh. _Hades! What are you laughing at?_ He glared to his side; his other spirit was there beside him and looking at him in amused.

"_Oh! Nothing, it was hilarious really! I can see what you can't." _The God chuckled again as he closed his mouth with one of his hand.

"_What is it?"_

"_I saw everything, I saw Marin chasing Shaina, Saga struggle with Kanon and this one? Of course, I saw the other and they are priceless!" _Hades eyes glinted evilly. Shun frowned

"_All right, what happen? Make it short…"_

"_Dare to order Hades huh?"_ He crossed his hands in front of his chest.

"_Why won't I?" _Shun smirked

"_Chuckle, that's my boy." _The black hair God grinned evilly, he really began to like this boy. _"Ask Aiolia, he's the source."_

"Aiolia?!"

"What?!" Shion was clearly confused.

"Hades said Aiolia is the source."

"Really!" he snared.

"Shaka?! What happened here?" Athena was finally arrived… great…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"ARGH!!!!!" Saga still trying to push his head as far as he could from the lad who was latching onto his waist when Alderbaran walked in; he took in the scene and raised his eye.

"What did they do?"

"Um… no idea." The blonde God saint said as he poked his other two fellows. "Oi! You guys should be up by now!" He kicked lightly.

"Instead of looking at me like a moron, why don't you help me pry my stupid brother down!!!!!" the older twin shouted in annoyed.

"Uh… ok. But what happen?!" The Taurus said as he moved toward the twin

"How should I know?" Saga paused before glaring to his-to-be-ex-best-friend "But that stupid brother of yours might know something about this, Aiolos!" He murmured dangerously.

"You mean Aiolia?!"

"Who else!"

Meanwhile… back to Milo cs

"You all right, Camus…" Milo asked in worried, his girlfriend could wait a little longer; he believed Shaina could take care of herself for now but… Camus…

"Yes." He glared to no one before standing up, uncharacteristically cursing.

"You should check that, Camus…" Shura said sympathically, that would be hurting so much, even if you were a gold saint…

"No… not really." The ice master said.

"Camus, she kicked you there, hard!" The blue hair saint yelled in disbelieved.

"True, but being a gold saint, I was able to shield it before the impact." He stated as matter of fact then paused. "It did take me by surprise though…"

"Are you sure?! You should really check it!" the Scorpion saint said genuinely in concern.

"It's not even hurt, Milo!! And stop worrying!" He was honest!! He shielded it perfectly and what would other saint think if a gold saint was down with one hit by female silver saint. Nope, the reaction was definitely not good!

"Really?" He eyeing the younger lad.

"Goddess! Milo! I'm not a kid!" with that word, the blue hair saint finally dropped it down and then glared murderously toward the Leo saint.

"Aiolia!" Milo began while Shura gave the lad an angry stare; even Camus was giving him his fierce look.

"Uh-Oh!" was what Aiolia could say before whimpering like a little kid…

_To be continue…_

**Authoress note: review and don't worry, Camus was not hurt in the process!**

Next: Interrogation

"So?!"

"Um… so…" Aiolia shrank in size, he never saw his brother that mad.

"What the –censored– are you doing?!" He was fuming as Shura winced in fear and tried to cold him down by fanning the older lad.

"Aiolos, careful your blood pressure…"


	6. Interrogation

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen and shoujou ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Apologized for error, English is my third language…**

_Interrogation_

"Argh!!! Stop following me!" The usually fiery woman run in fear as she stormed toward the garden center, as soon as she spotted the sakura tree which was still in the embrace hand of Shaka, she jumped up and climbed toward the highest branch, _snicker_ as if it could saved her from the other silver saint. She felt a smack on her head and yelped.

"How dare you climb my lover without so much care?" Shaina heard when she spun around only to find a glare. A very deathly glare, in fact. The girl began to think if it was worth? Between Shaka and Marin, she would choose the latter.

"Honey-bun!" A 'lovely' voice gone through her ears, she shivered and shook her head. Nope… Shaka would be definitely better, now if only she could stay on this branch long enough. Where was her knight in shining armor!? Darn, Milo!! She cursed and cursed before looked down. True enough, there was Marin who began to climb up…

Cursing some pirate curse that definitely made Athena fainted, the blonde gold saint stormed down and whacked the red head. He glared at the green hair girl. "When I finished with this, I come for your head too!" He screamed as he whacked Marin head with magically appeared white paper fan.

"Hey!" _Whack_ "Don't you da" _Whack! _"That's it!" _Whack!!_ As soon as Shaka pulled his hand, his face was greeted by a 100 ton black iron hammer, which also magically appeared on Marin's hand. Both were too occupied with the fighting to realize that Shion and Dohko were looking intently in confused, while Athena fainted directly into Shun's open arm.

"Saori-san, are you all right!" He shook her slightly before a gasp stopped him.

"Shun?" That was definitely the worst timing, he cursed slightly as Hades chuckled in amused.

"June, don't you dare thinking about anything between me and Athena." He said venomly, _hem Hades was definitely affect him more than we thought! _June finally shook her head as she took in situation.

"Um what happen?" She walked toward the pair with tinge of jealousy, Shun and Athena were making quite a couple… no! Scratched that!

"Don't ask, do you by any change know where Aiolia is?" The green hair God saint asked much calmer than it supposed to react which made her feeling a little uncomfortable…

"With Shaina and Marin-" She trailed as she spotted the fighting cloud under the sakura tree and Shaina on the branch. "Err…never mind…"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Would you mind then?" Camus glared, not his usual glared of I'll-kill-you-if-you-didn't-say-anything but his I-will-kill-you-even-after-this-finished-and-chopped-your-body-and-throwed-it-to-the-wolves kind of glare as Milo and Shura edged away and hugging each other in fear.

"I well…" Aiolia began, he seemed to shrink several sizes under Camus' glare before someone interrupt.

"There you are!" _safe…_ he thought as he looked back only to find other furious saints stormed toward the group… oh horror. His lovely older brother could be seen red face; steam practically came out from his ears followed by the equally mad Saga, dragging the still latching Kanon with his body, refusing to stop walking. Kanon was still in fall-in-'brotherly'-love mode as you could see the hearts on his eyes while Alderbaran warily lagged behind, he was still deciding if he should be tagging along or walked away? The prospect of tending rose with Aphrodite sound more pleasant. Hyoga though was nowhere to be seen, he might be tending another two God saint which were obviously out cold inside the mansion. Both older gold saints stopped in front of Aiolia and fuming lightly before the Leo saint gulped nervously. Somehow his brother more menacing than Camus and Shaka combined… The said ice master himself seemed to lose his glare as he took in the situation and wisely retreated from the battleground. He didn't really want to be catch in combat zone between brothers and walked away toward the amused Milo who was grinning at Kanon. Oh how the Scorpio wished he got his camera on his hand… Shura himself was edge away again; maybe he should take up Deathmask offer on cooking lesson instead of minding business like this…

"So?!"

"Um… so…" Aiolia shrank in size again, he never saw his brother that mad.

"What the –censored– are you doing?!" He was fuming as Shura winced in fear and tried to cold him down by fanning the older lad.

"Aiolos, careful your blood pressure…" The black hair said as he fanned the lad more quickly by his suddenly magically appears huge white paper fan.

"I can _gulp _explain that…"

"You should!!!" He said fuming, by now Milo was taking the ice from Camus' hand and dumped it one by one toward the furious Sagittarius. The ice though quickly melted, which was a wonder to Camus. Scratched that, it was a wonder that the ice master actually helped them producing enough ice block… looking at the melting ice, the Aquarius saint yelled in frustrated as he grabbed Milo's shoulder.

"But! It shouldn't melt like that!!" Camus uncharacteristically shouted in hysteria, shaking his blue hair friend over and over.

"Stop panicking, will you!" Milo pat his friend's back slightly. He began to regret his decision to stay; maybe he should be off and helped Shaina. Wait! Shaina! He realized in horror, he neglected his own girlfriend for such a long time (approximately 10 minutes)! He quickly ran away to the rescue leaving everyone behind.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"What has happen?" The Aries saint awoke with a dizzy head only to find that he was looking at someone's back. Someone familiar in fact… "Deathmask?" He widen his eyes in surprise, he didn't really know how to react when he found out he was in fact carried by the famous cruel saint the Deathmask.

"What?" The cancer saint asked without looking back, the purple hair saint could hear the annoyed tone on his voice.

"Um… nothing, um thanks…I guess" He said unsure. The cancer saint didn't said anything as he suddenly drop the heavy weight on his back down, Mu was slightly surprise but he quickly found his balance and stood.

"Hmrff! Now I shall really running, my gnocchi need that potato." Deathmask glared at no-one as he walked away quickly. "I'll kill you if you don't shut up, I have reputation to keep, understand?!" He shot a death glare toward the younger lad before continuing his quest on finding potato in the storeroom. Mu could only grin happily, he always pondering if the older lad cared the other gold saint but this little action proved it well. Suddenly a gust of blue wind ran past him.

"Wait, that was Milo…" He was pondering before deciding to follow. If Milo was running in hurry like crazy, there should be something wrong. He was scanning the mansion area with his cosmos and finding his best friend cosmos was burning, he also noticed some of his comrade cosmos was also peaking, there were two other cosmos that burned quite strong. He sensed it as Saga's and Aiolos'.

"What's going on?" He murmured in confused. Several second later he could see Shion's green hair and his jaws dropped when he found Shaka and Marin was trying to kill each other, Shaina on the tree with Milo trying to move her down, Saori on Shun' embrace with June on his side looking jealous, and both of oldest saint stood there looking stupid.

"I didn't want to know…" he sighed as his dizzy head began creeping in…

_To be continue…_

**Note: sorry for taking so long…**

Next:

"So… that was the story…" Aiolia said in his tiny little voice almost like mumble.

"You WHAT!" He yelled in his highest pitch, as the other gold saint minus Kanon edged away in fear, even Camus regretting his decision to stay behind.


	7. On The Run

**Authoress note: this fic is continual of Saori-san no Valentine and Kido On no White day but it can be read as individual fic. **

**Disclaimer: they are not mine.**

**Warning: hint of shounen and shoujou ai but that was just to make the craziness go on. Apologized for error, English is my third language…**

_On The Run_

"…" Hyoga was bored, he already tried everything but the boys were still out cold. _This is troublesome…_ he sighed lightly. Several items scattered on the ground as proves of what he had done. Empty bucket that earlier filled with **ice **water and small hammer that was used for hitting them (to wake them up or… made them out cold longer), Seiya's favorite food, and Shunrei's plushie? The blonde gold saint shook his head as he nudged Seiya's side again.

He pondered as he looked left and right, an unusual evil glint on his eyes began to flicker and his lips grew into a thin line smirk. Slowly he took the water marker from his pocket and knee down onto Seiya. Oh, he always wanted to do this for a long time… a chuckle

Back to Aiolia…

"So… that was the story…" Aiolia said in his tiny little voice almost mumbles- like.

"You WHAT!" He yelled in his highest pitch, as the other gold saint minus Kanon edged away in fear, even Camus regretting his decision to stay behind.

"I…" The Leo saint gulped, he should be doing the usual way to approach and courting a girl but no! He just used the other way, Aiolia really need to think on how to get out from this hell and fast. The older brother of his had his steam practically out of his head, red was his face, his eyes was lit like a flaming red fire. His head began to grow bigger and bigger, his body comically transformed into a Godzilla and his mouth opened wide and roaring fire. To add some effect, the remaining gold saint (minus Kanon who was still hogging himself onto Saga's) were turning into chibi and running wildly in circle, screaming in process, Camus though was not really into his role as he's running around with blank face…

"AH! Help me!" Aiolia yelled in fear as he running away with his lion tail under his leg while Shuraman (Shura-ultraman?) finally able to stop the 'monster' from destructing the 'town' any further. Camus could only cringe in pain as he heard the loud roar, duh his sensitive ears…

"Calm down, Aiolos! Count to ten!" The black hair really feared for the centaur's wearer head, any time now it might blow up! He quickly put his right hand onto the Sagitarius' shoulder, just to shake him off from the current mode. The older lad however looked at him with his pierce look and yelled the numbers in one second and zoomed of chasing the lion. A paused…

"… I never know he had such a temper?" Saga remarked.

"That was interesting." Aldebaran stated quite amused.

"My poor ears…" Camus murmured rubbing both his ears.

"I never know he could count to ten in one second." Shura added

"Honey!" Kanon chipping in, still rubbing his head onto Saga's stomach, while the older brother twitched his eyes in annoyed. Unison sweatdrops… Let's just hope the more mischief twin did not love him as a couple. No! Of course he's not! The older twin screamed in his head as he lightly shuddered in disgust…He didn't really mind about male/male relationship (although he was not interested in male that way, mind you!) but incest was another thing!

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Shaina, are you all right?" Milo said as he helped his lovely 'wife' down from the other 'lover'. The green hair saint was huffing slightly and glared as she murmured sarcastically. "My knight in shining armor finally decided to rescue his princess huh?"

"Uh… Yes…" he said sweatdropping. "Let's just get you out from Marin's nose for a while, shall we?" He grinned as he picked her up bridal style and ran toward the mansion. Shaina could only roll her eyes before she chuckled quietly.

Meanwhile Shun carried the girl on his embrace toward Shion. "Can you place her into her room?" He said calmly as his eyes caught something zooming past them.

"Uh, um ok." The oldest saint took the lady and walked away obediently with a still confused Dohko behind. The Andromeda saint glared at the blurred figure running past him before he spotted the Sagittarius chasing down the troublemaker. He took time assessing the situation before walking toward the youngest gold saint.

"Mu?" He said with his sweetest tone that made the young lad of the almost extinct clan shuddered in fear.

"Uh yes?"

"Can you help me with something?" He glared devilish as the color of his eyes change toward black. Beside him and out of everyone eyes, Hades could be found smirking. The underworld God should be proud that Shun was doing it by himself…

"Maybe?" Mu answered unsure of the situation before he found himself in close approximates with the God cloth. Soon enough, the purple hair gold cloth found himself nodding and grinned lightly at the whisper he received. Without another word, he touched Shun's shoulder and teleported.

Meanwhile…

Aiolia was running faster and faster as he zoomed around the garden, once a while he looked back to check if anyone still pursuing him. His instinct was irked as he sensed something dangerous going to happen. Aiolos was still in 'gozzila' mode as he spurted the fire around from his mouth, eager to catch his prey but he soon stopped dead track as Mu and Shun appeared in front of him. He glared but soon become a confused look then grinned slightly as he saw what happen.

The Leo saint looked around in confused, he was so sure that his legs were still pumping up and down. He scanned around before realized that he was running without touching the ground, meaning he was floating and he was sure that he was moving back. The brown hair saint gazed back when he found the-you-know-who was standing next to Shun and his _gasp!_ brother, using his telekinesis. Curse Mu!

"Mu!" He yelled out as he was forcefully dragged backward. "I swear I'll tell Shion who is infesting his bathroom with frogs!" As soon as the words leaved his lips, he was running again in the dirt and zooming away. Shun blinked as he took a glimpse on his new partner in crime, while Aiolos expression changed into the annoyed one.

"SO! It was you?" The Sagitarius roared accusingly, his mouth flared with fire which was almost burning Mu's hair. The youngest gold saint himself was quite pale before he was jerk back remembering something.

"Wait the minute! That was not me!" He unconsciously blurred out, he could heard that laughter from afar. _Aiolia is soooo dead!_

_To be Continue…_

**ltifal: so short I know… but I will update again when I have time…**


	8. It's Omega and Alpha

**Authoress note: er… ok I am having my low season on the work place due to holiday approaching time and my bosses are nowhere to be found. **_**Grin**_**. And I also need to finish one or two fics er I mean three or four I guess **_**chuckle**_** so here I go.**

**Disclaimer: no character below were mine**

**Warning: there were slight shounen and or shoujo ai but it is made just to make this story crazier. XD**

_It's Omega and Alpha_

Aiolia ran at his fastest speed toward the safeties place in the mansion, his room. He let out a sigh of relief as he saw no one on his tail. Of course, when he was on his way gazing back, he had no attention of where was he going and bumped into someone which was cursing. Due to his speed or his bad luck, the Leo saint was thrown toward the one and only white rose bushes in the garden.

"Ouch…" He groaned as he took the thorn out from his hand, nothing damage since a gold saint body was trained hard enough to hold any impact, but the thorn still scratched his hand lightly. On the same time and speaking of a bad moment, Aphrodite was wailing like he had his child murdered…

"Aiolia!" The fish sign bearer was slowly took his red rose, with the eyes shining like an eagle, hairs were up and lightly waving against the gravity, and to add an effect, fire was lit very brightly on the background. The lion could only shudder in fear before someone appeared beside the angry lad. When he saw Deathmask, who was glaring at him, he knew this was not his savior, it was more or less double trouble.

"Aiolia…" Same as his friend, the blue hair saint also took his hand up to prepare his attack.

"Wait!" The youngest gold saint yelled as he waved his hands franticly. Both brothers paused but still glaring. "I know why you are in anger." He gulped as he pointed to Aphrodite. "But what did I do that make you mad?"

"What make I mad?" The oldest saint yelled challenging as Aiolia couldn't help but shiver. "That!" He pointed behind him before continued. "Make me very angry." His eyes were filled with flame, the Leo saint looked at the point area before he chuckled nervously.

"Um… sorry?" He tried with a nervous grin; he had just realized who did he bumped earlier and what happen…

"Sorry! That's all? Sorry! That was the gnocchi I made just second ago."

"Uh… you can redo?" Aiolia tried again in his tiny little voice.

"Nice try, no potato left." Uh oh…

"What's that?" The Leo saint pointed to the back and both saints automatically distracted.

"Where?" He turned ready to attack, just in case but saw a cat instead, crossing the garden.

"What?" Aphrodite suddenly realized something as he spun around only to find the troublemaker was vanish into thin air. "Argh! You are so so finish, Leo!"

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Huff puff." The Leo saint finally decided to catch his breath, he cursed a little about his unfortunate. He gazed left and right to make sure no one on the mansion, in fact he was feeling something not right; the big mansion seemed to be eerie. _This is not right?_ He thought before a groan noise came down the hallway. Curious, he walked toward the source and quickly blushed when he heard that sound.

"Are you sure?" Said the husky voice inside the room.

"Yes! Oh, yes! Milo! Just do it!" Aiolia face quickly heated up as he heard another 'ah' escaped from no other than Shaina. _Darn, they just want to show off…_ he sighed as his head felt down in defeat. He quickly shook his head when he realized something.

"Wait the minute!" He gasped before he heard another 'ah' and 'ah'.

"You are so good." Aiolia heard Milo's raspy voice in horror; quickly he opened the door and yelled.

"Milo Scorpio! You are making out inside my room!" The Lion sign yelled in fury but before he could even take one step, someone tackled him to the ground. A chain also suddenly tied tightly around the boy. "Ouch!" He groaned in pain as someone sat on his back.

"Now we got you." Shura exclaimed loudly as he sat on his troublemaker brother's back.

"Told you so. He will be here to hide." Camus said crossing his hands while Shun tighten up his chain around the lad.

"Yes, yes Mr. Genius. I appreciate your brilliant mind." Saga irritatedly adding, he was still having this problem with his 'accessories' attached on his waist. The comment though made Camus eyes twitched in annoyed, was that sarcasm?

"_Chuckle_ I never know you have talent in acting, Milo." Aiolos was back to his kind self before he ruffled both of his 'brothers' hair.

"Aiolos, can you stop that?" The Aquarius said although his eyes showed otherwise, while Milo grinned slightly.

"You too, Shaina. Thanks for helping." The Sagittarius saint said; the snake silver saint just waved her hand, beside it was for her own good too. She shuddered when she remembered the event occurred with Marin earlier…

"I bet you two do that a lot." Alderbaran grinned lightly when he saw both Shaina and Milo face flushed immediately; which made other present, except Aiolia chuckled earnestly even Camus couldn't help but smiled.

"No, we are not!" The green hair female saint croaked before she whispered. "Not to that state…"

"You mean, you haven't? Milo, that's new! On second thought, are you still virgin?" Shura grinned wider as the said boy flushed deeper but Milo was not Milo if he didn't reply back.

"As if you are all not." He grinned as the other gold saints coughed lightly while Shun giggled. Hades could be found laughing on the side. '_That was amusing._' The underworld god managed to speak.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

"Ahem… ok that was awkward, back to our task in hand." Mu cut up as he glared to the chained boy. The Aries boy more or less already had been given several information from the other "What did you do to Shaka?"

"Errr…"

"And what about this brother of mine?" Saga eyes became red, ignoring his bother which was still attached and rubbing his head on his waist.

"Honey~ XD" Unison sweatdrops…

"And Marin?"

"Is there anything to put that love mode off?" Aiolos was glaring at his own brother, waiting for the answer.

"Um… 1 hour effect?" The Leo saint grinned nervously when suddenly he felt another cosmos coming. Uh-oh he knew who they were…

"Kitty boy!" DM eyes flared with flame; beside him was Aphrodite who was also looked more like piranha than Pisces. Before he could even gulp, Kanon suddenly dropped to the floor, which distracted them all.

"Kanon?" The older twin loss his anger as he checked his twin. Second later, the ex-marine opened his eyes and blinked?

"What happen?" He asked as he rubbed his forehead in confused.

"Kanon, you are back. Thank Goddess!" Saga reacted un-Saga-like as he hugged the youngest twin in process. Deathmask and Aphrodite were both gawking since they were clueless about the situation. Mu being helpful as he was; was giving a little info to the duo.

"Eww. Saga! What is it with you?" The other twin pushed him out in disgusted; he didn't mind being hug once in a while **if they were alone** but with other in present! It was a no no.

"Thank Goddess, it is really my Kanon." The older twin sobbed lightly, as he wiped his tears lightly. The other Gemini saint was gawking as he looked at Milo for answer. The Scorpion saint was shrugging lightly and playfully made small circle beside his head with his right hand which was quickly slapped by Camus.

"Saga, you are over-reacting." Shura said as he shook his head as the clueless duo seemed to be update with the current situation and smirked in amused instead. Suddenly there was another strong cosmos appearing on the scene.

"May you help me ease my curiosity on why Marin takes a hitting on me?"

"Gasp, Shaka." His head comically grew several tiny bumps while his straight hand carrying a chibi Marin who still tried to hit his face with hammer. The magically appeared hammer was wisped up and down but never reached the golden hair boy. Shaina was trying to hide behind Milo's back but the orange girl was just too busy to hit the Buddha boy before she suddenly passed out.

"?" A question mark was clearly pop out above Shaka's head before he realized Marin eyes opened in confused.

"What…What's happen?"

"Ahem, now since the entire victim are here…" Shura coughed and began to summarize what really happened…

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Minutes later…

"AIOLIA!" The boys who were affected by the potion, which mean **almost everyone**, took one hit toward the poor lion. Most of them were just knocking his head lightly as a punishment, except Kanon who was promising a one night stay **outside** the Sunion cape; Shaka who was promising a one hell day (meditating and Buddha lecture); Deathmask who forced him into sparring so he could kick his ass without interruption; and Aphrodite who was demanding a new white rose bush. Shun (and Hades) was the only one watching on the site line, he was chuckling lightly as the Leo knight wailing for help when he heard Shaka's punishment. But all in all everything was ended nicely.

"… I was just trying…" The Leo saint grumbled and made a circle with his finger around the corner in depressed. All his brothers had forgave him quickly and left him alone to mind their normal business and routine, even Aiolos had already ruffled his hair before he was going out. Unbeknown to him, the female saint walked toward him before she opened her mouth to speak.

"Anou…(um) Aioria."

"Gasp!" Thinking no one there, the Leo saint jumped in surprise before he turned around only to find the red head. "Ma- Marin! I don't know that you are there." He blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I was…" Before he could said any further, Marin stopped him.

"You are a baka (stupid), you know that?" She crossed her hands together and glared.

"I know…" He smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck in shame.

"So … you like me, do you?" The statement made the gold saint blushed as Marin looked at him intently.

"Yes… I do."

"Thank you, but…" Aioria didn't really want to listen to the rest of the 'but speech', he was sure it would only make his heart crying in pain. He better off wounded psychically than hearing this rejection. He sighed and readied himself for another blow. This time emotionally.

"So it's ok to chase me in normal way."

"Huh? Pardon?" He looked at the girl in confused before Marin let out a long sigh, '_maybe this was not a good idea._' She thought.

"Um…"

"The thing is, Aioria, well…" She began. Great, now she was nervous! "I'm not ready to have that serious relationship like Shaina."

"You mean! I can still chase you!" The brown hair saint said with twinkle in his eyes, his hope soared.

"Um, yes?" At the confirmation, Aioria leaped to the sky, almost hit the ceiling before he grinned.

"Uh, so…" He started nervously. "Wanna go to the movie this Sunday?"

"Not that fast though." Marin grinned before continued. "Try harder." She winked before she walked away giggling.

"I will!" The Leo saint yelled, at least he had her permission to begin courting her!

_Owari_

**Authoress note: care to review? Yay it's finally over! Oh, I am actually making an omake/mini sequel but it will be depend on the review I got :D**


	9. Omake

**Authoress note: Here is the omake **

**Disclaimer: no character belong to me**

**Warning: slight shounen but it was just to make it crazier :D**

_Omake_

"Hyoga! How dare you!" Seiya yelled in fury as he quickly chased the swan god saint. His face was draw like a panda while Shiryu sighed in annoyed when he saw his cat or maybe this was a dog face? Shun could only watching from afar in amused while Ikki laughing loudly. The phoenix was quite disappointed actually, since he was not in the house when everything started; oh he really wanted to see Shaka and his sakura, which would be hilarious.

The blonde hair god saint ran as fast as he could, he couldn't help but grinned widely. Good thing, only Seiya chased him and not Shiryu too, the black hair dragon boy was more passive than Pegasus if it was about prank. As soon as he round on the corner, he bumped into someone.

"Ep! Hyoga!"

"Oh, Sorry Aio." He said apologizing before he felt a hand catching him.

"Ha! Got ya!" Seiya grinned, payback time!

"Uh-oh!" The future Aquarius saint thought but a yell made all of them turned back.

"Camus! Are you all right?" The Scorpio saint asked frantically as he shook him over and over.

"Gasp! The potion!" Aioria said as he indeed missing that potion bottle. It was unfortunate… when Hyoga rounded the corner and bumped into Aioria, the Leo saint was about to throw away the potion bottle. Fate seemed to be playing today as the bottle which still had **drops of love potion** launched toward Camus. As a bad luck do occurred sometime, the usual quiet ice master was just about to reply something, accidentally drank the water. "Milo! You better not!" Aioria yelled but it was too late as the young gold saint opened his blue eyes.

"Oh no…" The Leo saint trailed while Milo blinked in confused.

"What the…" was the only reaction from Milo before he saw Camus blushed. He quickly stood up and patted his pant. An ice rose sculpture suddenly appeared from his hand and gave it to his best friend.

"Pour toi, mon chéri." (For you, darling)

"Um… merci? (Thank you?)" Milo said in uncertain, he didn't really mind. It was Camus after all but… he had a girlfriend! The Scorpio boy glared at Aioria who was nervously chuckle. Seiya was gawking while Hyoga turned into stone.

"Savez-vous? (Do you know?) Vous avez beaux yeux, mon chéri. (you have beautiful eyes, darling.)" He whispered lightly as he slowly trailed his finger on Milo's face.

"What did he say?" Aioria asked in confused

"How should I know, it's France!" The blue hair saint said in annoyed. He definitely hadn't see Camus in love mode, he paused from his thought as he felt hands slipped around his body. The younger boy's head was nesting contently on the crouch of his neck. This was one of several times that he received hug from Camus with his own initiative but this one felt very different. He sighed again before he caressed his emerald hair liked he always do.

"Come on, why don't we spend time in the library?" He would risk it, but if he knew Camus very well, he was sure the boy wouldn't do anything 'funny' even if they were alone. The usually cold lad smiled warmly before he nodded. He turned around but paused as he raised his hand.

"La main? (Hand?)" He said flushing a little before Milo smirked and took his hand. Camus was beaming in happiness as he walked toward the library, holding his 'lover' hand. True there were times when the Scorpio saint saw his best friend acted that open but he glared back before pointing to the trio and gesturing head execution. The trio could only gulped, Milo definitely had ability to torture with his needle and they were better run far before he was back. On second thought, they better flee now since Camus would be very very angry.

_Saint_

_Seiya_

Later on…

"So… Camus was drinking that thing?" Saga yelled in disbelief as all the gold saint already heard what's happen from frantic Seiya.

"Accidentally…yes." Aiolos said pressing his dizzy head. After Kanon, Shaka, Deathmask and Aphrodite, now Milo and Camus? His brother is without doubt a dead meat.

"You mean Camus is with Milo alone? Now?" Shaina who was just come in and received that news couldn't help but felt a little jealousy.

"Hem, from what my brother describes… a yes." The Sagittarius said seriously.

"Bah, those two are always together, doing some funny stuff in eight temples anyway." Deathmask grinned evilly as most of the people began to imagine something that... No no, no, scratched that!

"Um, what's funny thing?" June and Saori asked in unison as all the boys blinked and shook head in unison, while Shaina and Marin were smacking their face. Boys…

Meanwhile… at the library

"What's happen?" The younger lad opened his eyes as he found himself snuggling closed to somebody. He almost had a heart attack before he found out who he was. He let out a sigh of relief before he pushed himself up. Why was he sleeping on the floor in the library?

"Hmm…are you awake, Camus?" Milo asked, gingerly rubbing his eyes.

"Don't rub your eyes like that." Said the younger boy before he took the offense hands and put it down.

"Ok, dad." Milo chuckled as the other boy glared. "I'm glad that you are still the same Camus I know even when you are in love mode."

"In what?" Camus almost yelled but quickly shut it up. He gave him a dead glare. "What has happen actually?" A chuckle

"Are you sure you wanna know about this." The Scorpio saint grinned evilly.

"Milo…" He trailed as the temperature of the room slowly moving down.

"All right, Camus. I'll tell you. But could you please stop lowering the temperature?" He said as he sat up staring straight at his blue eyes. He began with the accidentally love potion which was causing chaos earlier today and those three guys who were responsible for this omen. He then paused from his story and looked at him warmly as he raised the rose. The turquoise hair boy sat there, looking uncomfortable.

"You hug me first, Camus, in public. Which was rare." Milo pointed out as Camus blushed slightly. "You said that I have beautiful eyes in France language." He added, being with Camus for 15 years? Of couse he understood France but he wouldn't really want to talk about it to other guys, just let it be some secret between them.

"…" The Aquarius saint stared lightly.

"Um then you were holding my hand all the time, which was very un-you but I think it is ok." He shrugged "I do that all the time with you anyway."

"Correct…" He paused before let out another flush. "Did I… kiss you or something?" A grin. "Milo!" A chuckle.

"Nope, Mr. Shy, you are not. You seem to be so content just reading a book beside me or placing your head on my lap." A sigh of relief

"Thank, Goddess." Camus was not really care if he was sleeping on his lap, he done that sometime… Wait the minute… "Can you explain on why I wake up snuggling with you?" Another grin before Milo ruffled his hair softly.

"You do remember your sleeping habit, right?" Camus face once again reddened before he nodded.

"I am a cuddle bug…"

"Which is our top secret since we are both very young, no?" He smiled tenderly before he slowly stood up and pat his pant. He offered his hand toward his 'brother' which was gladly taken. "Actually we don't have any reason to be mad at them, you are acting more open but for me." He paused then chuckled. "You are as normal as Camus I know." He paused, there was a evil twinkle in his eyes which quickly recognized by his best friend.

"But?" Camus couldn't help but grinned mischievously.

"We can still kick their ass for this reason." Milo said with his evil grin.

"Dirons-nous, mon chéri? (Shall we, darling?)" The ice master said jokingly.

"Σίγουρα, αγάπη μου. (Sure, my love.)" The Antares bearer smirked lightly as he and Camus stormed outside to find the trio but before that, Milo was going into his room to put the ice rose into the vase.

_Owari_

**Authoress note: No, it's not shounen ai in the end, the above honey and darling thing is just for amusement. Review?**


End file.
